Ruedas del Destino
by Luna Ming
Summary: A veces la vida es injusta, ofrece una manzana que no podemos morder, o al menos eso creemos... hasta que podemos ver a otra persona en nuestra posición. Crossover con Twilight. Edward/Bella Remus/Hermione con posibilidad de Jacob/Hermione No decidido
1. La Inteligente

_Nota: _Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de 'Ruedas del Destino'. Será de capítulos de este largo aproximado al contrario de los capítulos cortos de 'Alas' y los largos de la serie 'Tonos'.

No puedo prometer constancia a raiz de que planeo terminar el otro fic en el que estoy trabajando antes de prestarle toda mi atención a este, sin embargo no creo que valla a ser largo.

Bueno, Todos los derechos reservados de J.K. Rowling y S. Meyer.

Un preludio de la historia fue publicado bajo el nombre 'Noche Eterna'.

Saludos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Ruedas del destino**

**La inteligente**

"Bella, no me gusta que vallas sola."

La chica en cuestión estaba sentada en el asiento de acompañante de un Volvo plateado, al lado de su prometido.

Se había enterado de la desaparición de Jacob hacía poco, pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba ahí…

No, la razón era otra.

"Edward, la gente de La Push nos ha ayudado mucho con el tema de Victoria… no podemos darles la espalda cuando llaman para pedir ayuda."

"Lo que aun no entiendo es porque te pidieron ayuda a ti. No es por ofender, pero si hubiera peligro creería que es más sabio llamar a Carlisle, no a ti."

"Sam no me dijo el porque de que necesitaran mi ayuda, tranquilamente puede que tenga que ver con Jacob. Tal vez lo encontraron."

"Si se trata del pulgoso, mantente alejado de él."

"Es mi amigo, Edward… no lo voy a abandonar simplemente porque me lo ordenes."

"Me rindo, está bien, ve, pero llévate el auto."

"Pero tu…"

"Puedo correr, recuerda: 'super rápido'"

"Estúpido vampiro…"

"¡Hey!" El vampiro la besó suavemente, bajándose del auto para que esta pudiera tomar el mando. "Recuerda tener a mano el celular por si algo sucede y tener las llaves del auto en el contacto."

"Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada, solo voy a la casa de Sam, allí estará Emily, no va a hacer nada delante de ella."

"Eso espero…"

* * *

Fue 4 horas después, que el mismo volvo se estacionó delante de la casa de los Cullen con dos pasajeras dentro.

Al instante varios de la familia salieron a recibirles, viendo que Bella estaba acompañada.

"Traje compañía, espero que no les moleste."

Jasper, Edward y Alice se vieron confundidos unos a otros, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, no te preocupes… ¿A quien trajiste, querida?" Preguntó Esme curiosa.

Bella podía ver los labios de Edward, Jasper y Alice moviéndose rápidamente en una conversación silenciosa, pero inmediatamente despegó la mirada de ellos para dirigirla a Emmett, que parecía estar escuchándoles a unos pasos de distancia.

"Emmett, ven a ayudarme, no creo que baje sola…"

Al instante el enorme hombre se acercó a la puerta de pasajero, abriéndola y esperando algo, pero al final se agachó, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y sacando de allí a una chica de la misma altura que Alice, con el cabello castaño largo, descuidado y completamente mojado; y ropas que parecían varias tallas más grandes que ella, de hombre, solo sostenidas en su lugar por un cinturón que daba dos vueltas alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Podrías recostarla en la cama del cuarto de Edward? Enseguida iré para allá, tengo que hablar con ellos antes."

Emmett se había quedado mirando la forma en sus brazos que se comportaba como una muñeca de trapo, dejando que el movimiento la moldee.

A paso humano, el resto de la familia comenzó a entrar al living de la casa, acomodándose en los asientos y mirando expectantes a Bella que se había sentado sobre Edward.

"Hueles a pulgoso." Bromeó su prometido mientras se acomodaban todos, pero fue contestado con un rostro serio.

"Ahora no, Edward… esto es serio."

"Bella, sería bueno que nos comentaras que necesitaban la manada de lobos." Finalmente intervino Carlisle, cuando Emmett se sentó y Rosalie bajó las escaleras desde su cuarto.

"Verán… me llamaron para ayudar a la chica…" Comenzó a contar. "Según me dijeron, un hombre-lobo de los condenados, como ellos le llamaron, llegó a la casa de Sam hace 1 mes y la dejó allí pidiendo que la protejan… pero hasta ahora no saben ni su nombre…"

* * *

_Bella se bajó del auto y se acercó caminando a la pequeña casa que pertenecía a Emily y Sam._

_A un lado de la puerta, sentada en el suelo vio una forma pequeña acurrucada con un enorme libro abierto delante de ella, el cabello rizado y revuelto cubriéndole la cara, los dedos firmes y sin movimiento, mostrando unas contusiones antiguas de color verdoso en los brazos._

_A pesar del frío estaba extrañamente descubierta y parecía tener una rama de árbol descansando a su lado._

_Se acercó más a la puerta, pero la chica no parecía reconocer su presencia, simplemente no apartaba la vista de las palabras que estaba leyendo, ni siquiera cuando le saludó con un ligero hola._

_Cuando tocó, la puerta se abrió rápidamente con Seth parado allí, expresión preocupada, pero en cuanto la vio se relajó ligeramente, asomándose para ver a la chica que seguía leyendo._

_Entró, siendo empujada ligeramente y se encontró en un ambiente de tensión nunca antes conocido entre la manada. Era como si un enorme balde de cubos de hielo les hubiera bañado y aun no se hubiera podido cambiar de las heladas ropas._

_Era, simple y llanamente, incómodo._

_Hasta que el alfa de la manada se acercó a ella de entre todas las caras largas en el lugar, mientras Leah salía por la puerta y Emily se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de comer._

"_Lamento tener que haberte llamado a ti, pero parece que es lo único que se nos ocurrió en estos momentos…" La voz dura de Sam le llegó con fuerza… algo pasaba y solo ella podía ayudar._

"_¿Qué pasa? Pueden decirme, haré lo que pueda…" Respondió sonrojándose por la intensidad de todas las miradas y por un momento deseó poder esconderse bajo un sillón para que no siguieran el escrutinio._

"_Es… ella." Trató Quil de explicar sin mucho éxito._

"_Creo que debes haber visto la niña que estaba en el frente de la casa." Aclaró mejor Sam mientras le ofrecía de sentarse en la mesa._

"_Si, no le he visto antes… ¿Cuándo llegó?"_

"_Hace 1 mes." Agregó el cortante Paul, mirando a otro lado._

_Bella tuvo que hacer cálculos. 1 mes atrás es que comenzaron a reunirse para aprender a pelear contra los neófitos… y luego la pelea con Victoria. No, eso fue hacía 3 semanas… ¿Ella ya estaba allí?_

"_Entonces llegó…"_

"_Antes de que matáramos a Victoria, si."_

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamaron?"_

"_Un lobo condenado imprintó en ella." Soltó de repente Jared con se ceño fruncido._

"_¿Un lobo condenado? ¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Es un hombre-lobo que fue condenado por mordida… los típicos de las películas de miedo que se transforman durante la luna llena."_

"_¿Entonces cual es el problema?" Trató de comprender._

_Imprintar significaba algo bueno para los hombres-lobo ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces por que las caras largas?_

"_Él se fue… un día apareció en nuestra puerta con ella inconsciente y se fue. No ha hablado con nosotros desde entonces… de hecho no ha hablado con nadie salvo con…"_

"_Jacob." Concluyó con pesar y todos asintieron. "¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"_

"_¿Recuerdas cuando la sanguijuela se fue?" El dolor del recuerdo hizo que se olvidara de corregirles por el término que habían usado con su prometido._

_Si, recordaba… recordaba demasiado bien como había dejado de ser ella misma, había dejado de sentir, de pensar, de razonar… hasta que comenzó a reunirse con Jacob, su sol personal._

"_Es muy parecido a como tu estabas entonces… pero Jacob no se quedó suficiente tiempo como para ver una mejora real. Ella lo adoraba, era su hermano en todo el sentido menos la sangre. Solo él sabe su nombre y ni siquiera por medio de la unión de manada pudimos descubrirlo. Ya no sabemos que hacer con ella… creímos que tu habiendo pasado por algo parecido podría hacerle entrar en razón o algo."_

"_¿Hay algo más que deba saber?" Preguntó tratando de no abrazarse tratando de unirse al recordar el vacío del agujero que se formaba cada vez que recordaba lo que era estar sin Edward._

"_Jacob se fue hace semana y media, desde entonces directamente ha dejado de comer, todas las noches se despierta con pesadillas apenas durmiendo y se pasa horas enteras leyendo esos libros que el 'condenado' le dejó… nadie puede poner una mano sobre estos sin que ella se enoje." Respondió intranquilo Seth._

"_Leah es quien se encarga de bañarla, pero se niega a vestir algo que no sea la ropa de Jacob o la del que la trajo." Agregó Jared._

"_Y no ha tenido su ciclo, sin estar…" Aclaró Paul, haciendo señas de embarazada._

"_La llevaré con los Cullen." Todos se movieron para protestar, pero ella alzó una mano, algo asustada al ver a unos temblar. "Se que odian esto, pero Edward seguramente podría sacar el nombre de su cabeza, a menos que Jacob se transforme a la vez que ustedes y puedan discutir el nombre de ella con él."_

_Con un gruñido, Sam asintió… no quedaba mucho más que hacer._

"_Ve a la casa de Jacob, Leah la está bañando." Dijo este mientras le acompañaba a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, salió con ella y le miró seriamente._

"_Antes de que te vallas, hay algo más que debes saber…" La chica le miró esperando a que continúe. "Él no quiso morderla… no quiso transformarla y por lo que dijo, se fue para estar con otra mujer."_

_La joven metió aire en los pulmones. _

'_Él no quiso morderla'… Eso le sonaba extrañamente familiar…_

"_¿Sabes el nombre de él al menos?"_

"_Si, su nombre es Remus Lupin."_

* * *

"Así que…"

"Bueno, Edward… ¿Puedes decirnos su nombre?" Preguntó Esme amablemente al mayor de sus hijos, el cual negó con la cabeza.

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?" Exclamó alarmada Bella.

"No puedo leerle… no como a ti, ni siquiera puedo detectar tu mente. Pero con ella… es como si una pared rodeara sus pensamientos. No puedo acceder a ellos." Explicó frunciendo el seño en una voz que pasaba a los oídos como si de seda se tratase.

"¿Y que hay de ustedes?" Se giró señalando a Alice, que se encontraba sumida en pensamientos al lado de Jasper que parecía esforzarse tratando de hacer algo.

"Puedo detectar lo que siente, pero no puedo sentirlo ni modificarlo… es como si algo le estuviera bloqueando. Tal vez se trate de eso de imprintar con un lobo."

"No puedo ver su futuro directamente a través de sus acciones, como si no tuviera nada decidido… pero puedo verlo cruzándose con el nuestro en varias ocasiones… aun no tengo un nombre, pero puedo seguir intentando."

"¿Los lobos te ha comentado algo más sobre ella, Bella? ¿Has hablado con Leah?" Preguntó Carlisle interesado.

"Bueno… si."

* * *

_Tocó la puerta, que inmediatamente fue abierta por Leah. _

_Ese día, Charlie y Billy habían decidido ir de pesca, así que estaba segura de que no estaba allí._

"_¿Has decidido ayudar?" Preguntó con un gruñido bajo la otra chica, mientras le hacía pasar y le guiaba al baño._

_Tragando pesadamente asintió. No quería molestarle, sabía que todos estaban al tanto de su 'problemita' con Jacob, pero ellos le habían llamado a ella, no al revés, así que no debería comenzar una contienda en la que seguramente terminaría muerta._

"_Si, me han explicado algunas cosas… la llevaré con los Cullen." Trató de sonar tan pacificadora como pudiera, pero la otra fémina de todas formas se veía lívida ante la idea. "Edward podría leer en su mente su nombre aunque sea."_

_Aun sin estar conforme, la otra chica asintió y le hizo pasar al baño, donde en una pequeña tina se encontraba la otra chica sentada abrazada sus rodillas con apenas 10cm de agua y mirando al vacío._

"_¿Cómo terminó así?" Preguntó casi horrorizada al ver las varias contusiones que lentamente se estaban desvaneciendo o volviéndose de un tono verdoso claro._

"_No lo sabemos… cuando llegó estaba en un estado horrible. Tenía unos cortes, esos los pudimos coser y están sanando bien. Los golpes por otro lado, solo el tiempo los puede curar." Explicó la otra chica que se había arrodillado al lado de la bañera y comenzaba a masajear shampoo en la cabeza de la jovencita que no se daba por aludida._

"_Cuando estuve como ella solía moverme de todas formas… podía bañarme por mi misma, iba al colegio y hacía las cosas de la casa. Sin uso de razón o conciencia, pero lo hacía…" Expresó preocupada._

_Lentamente la cabeza de la chica se giró hacia ella, atrapándole en una mirada cristalina y vacía. Los ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los suyos se habían transformado en espejos, como si no estuviera absorbiendo ninguna imagen en realidad, solo reflejándola._

_A pesar de ello, debajo del reflejo parecía esconderse una sabiduría enorme, una inteligencia que no había visto en nadie más que en los vampiros que habían tenido años para recolectarla._

_Leah, sin hacer caso al ligero movimiento, siguió lavándole._

"_Eso es porque permaneciste en Forks…" Le miró extrañada por la respuesta y le hizo seña de que continúe. "Ella no es de aquí… por el acento de lo que pudimos rescatar de sus conversaciones con Jacob, creemos que es Inglesa. El hombre que la trajo también tenía acento de ese país, así que seguramente los dos se conocían. Ni su mente ni su cuerpo reconocen donde está y su razonamiento está completamente nublado por la imprición. Su alma está partida a la mitad y ni siquiera puede usar la mitad que le queda sin algo de esperanza…"_

_Se quedó mirándola un momento más, tratando de comprender el estado en el que estaba._

_No era tan diferente al suyo cuando Edward se había ido, pero no comprendía la razón que tenía el lobo para irse sin su pareja y dejarla en un grupo de desconocidos…_

"_¿Crees que esté bien?" Preguntó más para si misma que para la chica que ahora le estaba pasando una esponja por la espalda de la tercera._

"_Espero que si… si solo Jacob estuviera aquí, te lo diría con seguridad, pero ahora que él no está dando vueltas, ella simplemente ya no reacciona a ningún estímulo. No sabemos quien es, no sabemos de donde viene, no sabemos como llegó… y lo peor, un 'concenado' imprintó en ella."_

_Ante lo último, Bella alzó la vista para mirarle fijamente._

"_¿Qué tiene de malo que un lobo haya imprentado en ella?"_

"_No un lobo cualquiera, un 'condenado'… Mientras que los lobos de La Push somos hermanos del lobo interior, los otros… tienen el problema que una vez al mes son guiados por el instinto del lobo. Las manadas de lobos son matriarcales, la mujer debe dar el primer paso. Mientras que para nosotros, el hombre tendrá la compulsión hacia la pareja destinada… los condenados funcionan al revés. Ella está luchando contra la necesidad de ir a buscarle, esté donde esté…"_

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había considerado ir a buscar a Edward cuando él se fue, solo para que le repitiera que no le amaba aunque sea…_

_Pero la compulsión de ir una y otra vez como si de una droga se tratase a pesar de que la denigre, la patee, la golpee… era horrible._

_Y ella había estado así, ella por un tiempo hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa para escuchar su voz._

"_¿Fue él el que le hizo eso?" Preguntó regresando el tema a los golpes._

"_No lo sabemos, estaba así cuando llegó, ya te dije… el hombre no nos dijo nada de lo que le había pasado, solo que iba a estar bien."_

_Lentamente la otra mujer alzó a la joven y la cubrió con una toalla secándola._

_Al instante, sobre una repisa pudo reconocer los pantalones de vestir de Jacob, los había usado en el baile de fin de curso hacía unos años atrás. Ahora le debían quedar pequeños por lo mucho que había crecido… Y junto a estos, estaba una camisa blanca, grande incluso para ella._

_Dándole una mirada más de cerca, la chica que veía bonita. Piel de porcelana donde no estaba marcada, de un tono muy parecido al suyo, rasgos algo redondeados, labios carnosos… aunque más baja que ella. Y podía asegurar que estaba desnutrida._

_Las costillas se veían dolorosamente salidas, los omóplatos sobresalían visiblemente y su puño cerrado debía ser más ancho que uno de sus brazos que tenían las venas marcadas tanto como los músculos._

_Leah, ya acostumbrada por los últimos días, tomó el pantalón y le pasó un cinturón, colocándoselo con cuidado mientras la otra estaba sentada en el inodoro con la tapa cerrada y finalmente ajustándolo para que diera dos vueltas. La camisa enseguida le siguió y ya estaba lista para irse._

_Antes que nada, la chica colocó la rama en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, __mostrándoselo a la más baja de las tres, como asegurándole que ahí estaba._

"_¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó finalmente a lo cual la otra se encogió de hombros._

"_Nadie lo sabe, pero si se lo sacan, comienza a ponerse nerviosa, incluso a atacar."_

"_No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré por dos días… si nada sucede, la traeré de regreso."_

"_Más vale… deja que la subo al auto, será liviana, pero podría caérsete." Respondió finalmente la otra, cargándola hacia afuera._

* * *

"Cuando despierte, me gustaría revisar sus golpes… Hasta entonces estaré en mi despacho." Anunció Carlisle antes de retirarse.

"Pobrecita… yo me encargaré de que haya algo para comer…" Aseguró Esme mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Nosotros que podemos hacer?" Preguntó Alice algo desconcertada ante el repentino cambio de futuro.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer… la dejaremos quedarse 2 días para ver como reacciona y luego veremos…"

De repente, un grito retumbó por toda la casa asustando a todos.

**"¡NO! ¡HARRY! ¡RON!"**

Al instante los vampiros escucharon a alguien removerse con fuerza en una cama y murmullos muy bajos de palabras.

Solo una cosa quedó en la mente de todos…

_'Avada Kedabra'_

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar un motor acercarse a gran velocidad hacia la puerta, alguien había llegado y no le habían notado.

Algo muy inusual con los sentidos agudizados y Edward con Alice revisando las mentes y el futuro de los alrededores.


	2. Memorias

_Nota:_ Gracias por los Reviews, me estoy tomando mi tiempo con el tema de las historias, pero continua... si, es feo verla así, pero tenía que hacer un espejo de como se encontraba Bella sin Edward y que su amistad con Jacob fue lo que la 'salvó'. Y si mal no recuerdo, ella estaba en modo zombi. Pon lo mismo pero en un lugar al que no reconoces y tadah! desastre...

La canción original es _"Freak on the Leash"_ de Korn, pero me basé más en la que cantan con Amy Lee... da igual, después de todo, la traducí... mal pero está hecho.

Bueno, sin más, el segundo capítulo.

Besos y cuidense,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Ruedas del Destino II**

**Memorias**

Estacionó el auto que había alquilado en cuanto había llegado al país.

Ella le había dicho que le encontraría ahí, así que no daría la espalda al deber. Un deber que le llamaba aun más fuerte que el de proteger a su manada y a Bella.

El deber de proteger a una hermana, enredada en un juego muy parecido al que se había librado entre los chupa-sangre y los suyos. El juego que le había enfrentado a la sanguijuela llamada Edward en busca del afecto de Bella.

Cuando la había visto por primera vez le recordó a cuando se encontró con ella luego de la partida del '_frío'_. Perdida y sin vida. Sin razón para seguir, pero con esperanza de su regreso, la suficiente como para no acabar con su existencia antes de tiempo.

La única diferencia era que Bella estaba así por un vampiro, un ser que era fácil odiar de tan solo mencionarlo. Ella, en cambio, había imprintado en un lobo… o al revés, como guste más verlo. Ella no tenía por que estar como estaba, el lobo siempre le buscaría.

Eso, precisamente es lo que implica la imprisión, el aceptar al lobo. Esa era la paz que traía la pareja destinada no solo al _condenado_, sino que también al, como ella les llamaba, '_Bendito'_. Pero uno tiene que desearlo, desearlo o aceptar la desaparición de la única persona que es capaz de entregarles eso.

Por lo general es la mujer la que muere, siendo físicamente la más débil, pero por lo general se trata de la persona totalmente mortal de ser al revés. Un proceso mortífero, lento y doloroso… el sentir el alma ser desgarrada.

Y este, este _condenado_ que había conseguido un regalo tal como una persona que le trajera paz a su pobre alma y lo estaba desperdiciando. Esa posibilidad única, esa posibilidad que él no tuvo. Porque él se tuvo que enamorar antes de imprintar.

No había tenido la opción de amar primero a su persona destinada exclusivamente para él, no había podido decidir el envejecer al lado de la mujer que amaba. Mujer que se iba a casar con una sanguijuela porque le amaba más que a él y él solo podía observar como arrojaba su vida a la basura.

Detuvo sus manos que temblaban dando un gruñido gutural, para luego alzar un puño y golpear en la puerta fuerte y claro con toda la intención de llamar la atención de quien estuviera dentro.

Al instante una mujer abrió con rostro sorprendido.

Ella le había dicho que la casa no se debería ver por nadie, salvo por quienes sabían la localización exacta, la cual solo había podido conseguir de un papel que se encontraba en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero con el que había llegado. La tela estaba en tal estado que luego de vaciar los bolsillos habían tenido que quemarlo.

La mujer era alta y delgada y llevaba el cabello corto y parado de un color rosa chicle. Esta debía ser la esposa del condenado.

"Me presento, soy Jacob Black y vengo a hablar con un tal Remus Lupin." Aclaró.

* * *

"30 segundos hasta que lleguen a la puerta, son dos muchachos." Resonó la voz de Alice.

"¿Cuales son sus intenciones?" Intercedió Rosalie en guardia mientras miraba por la ventana a una motocicleta que se acercaba a un par de kilómetros atravesando el bosque.

"Buenas, creo. Uno es como nosotros…" Agregó al final.

"No puedes ver el futuro de ellos tampoco." Señaló Edward sorprendido ante lo que observaba en la mente de ella. Confusión, frustración, trataba de ver el futuro directamente de las decisiones de estos individuos, pero no lograba hacerlo.

"No, no hay nada en ellos…"

"¿Jasper?"

"Preocupación y algo de molestia, pero no lo puedo sentir dentro mío como para poder modificarlo."

"Vienen por la chica… parecen músicos o algo por el estilo." Agregó Alice desde su puesto.

Arriba de las escaleras, Carlisle estaba tratando de tranquilizarle luego de la pesadilla, pero solo se había encontrado con los ojos en blanco de la jovencita que parecía luchar contra los demonios de su mente.

"_¿Tu que dices, Ron? ¿Tocamos la puerta?"_ Preguntó una voz preocupada. De muchacho.

"_No antes de despertar a Hermione, no sé cuanto tiempo pueda tomar esto."_ Respondió otro.

"_¿Pero no sería más conveniente simplemente pedir permiso para entrar y __llevárnosla?" _

"_No, Harry, son vampiros. ¿Recuerdas? Esas cosas que chupan sangre y tienen veneno en sus colmillos." _Replicó el segundo en forma desesperada.

Lentamente Edward se asomó detrás de la cortina de una de las ventanas del frente para observar a los que hablaban.

El primero era un joven alto y pelirrojo de piel pálida. Los ojos de este estaban recorriendo todo el lugar con el distintivo tono rojo que solo podía indicar dos cosas: Era un vampiro que bebía sangre humana o era un neófito. Cualquiera de las dos no encajaba con la visión del otro joven parado a su lado. Este era humano y si el otro bebía sangre humana, no debería estar vivo… no que el control de un recién creado sea realmente buena…

El chico humano veía una ventana en particular, de donde salían los gritos de la joven mortal. Era sin lugar a dudas, más bajo que el primero, con cabello negro desordenado y brillantes ojos verdes que expresaban su preocupación. Más allá de su tamaño, también se veía excesivamente delgado, como si hubiera pasado hambruna.

"Como la chica…" Dijo en un susurro al resto de los presentes, atrayendo la mirada del más alto de los desconocidos a la cortina tras la que se escondía.

"_¿En que pensaba el Profesor Lupin cuando la trajo aquí?"_ Trató de razonar el morocho mientras apartaba angustiado la mirada de la ventana donde los gritos se acababan de callar.

"_No importa, ¿Recuerdas la canción?"_ Se apresuró el pelirrojo tratando de mantenerse controlado, a lo cual el otro le miró con preocupación ahora dirigida hacia él. _"Deja de preocuparte, Harry, comí un oso de camino, recuerda."_ Aclaró el otro mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, un chupetín y lo colocaba en la boca. _"¿Ves? Asunto solucionado."_

El otro suspiro, volviendo a alzar la mirada a donde ahora sabía estaba la chica.

"_Eso no me quita el complejo de héroe"_ Replicó en un tono de broma que no se reflejaba en sus cansados ojos. _"Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que Hermione me dijo eso."_

"_Estamos aquí para llevárnosla con nosotros, no te preocupes, amigo, ella es más fuerte de lo que le damos crédito. Dijo que __no permitiría que muriera y mirá, estoy vivo."_ Agregó tratando de aligerar el humor, a lo cual Harry frunció el seño.

"_Si a esto le llamas vivo…"_ Repuso, pero tomó aliento volviendo a alzar la mirada. _"Algo se lleva una parte de mi, algo perdido, nunca antes visto, cada vez que empiezo a creer, algo es violado y arrancado de mi."_

No era precisamente la voz más maravillosa de todas, pero algo enseguida despertó en los vampiros del interior de la sala.

El primero fue Jasper, quien se dobló de dolor, angustia, tristeza, rencor. Las emociones eran demasiadas y ninguna era positiva. Sentía como si en su interior un agujero se abriera y le estuviera tragando. Su estómago pasó a ser como un agujero negro, todas sus esperanzas habían sido robadas…

La que le siguió fue Alice, que entró en un estado de trance, caminando ausentemente al piano, instrumento que no sabía tocar realmente, pero se encontraba con la necesidad de tocar las teclas, siguiendo el ritmo lento de la canción. Era más fuerte que ella, mientras comenzaba a ver el futuro de esos tres que habían llegado de manera extraña al cuidado de su familia.

El resto se había puesto inquieto, como si hubiera un poder escondido en cada palabra que les ponía alertas y les hacía seguir la canción, cada palabra. Como si en si la letra no significara nada, sino el esfuerzo de atraer el alma quebrada de la humana de regreso a la tierra…

Pero Edward, él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Podía verlo, a cada palabra que decían, un nuevo pedazo de sus mentes se liberaba ante él. Como las piezas de un rompecabezas, la ranura en esa extraña protección mental de la joven mostraba un hueco vacío, pero no estéril, sino con falta de pensamientos presentes.

"_La vida debe estar jugando conmigo."_ Continuó, pero las orejas de los no afectados completamente se alzaron al escuchar la voz de mujer responder en tono vacío.

"_¿Quieres ver la luz?"_

Entonces el pandemonio se desató junto con una memoria.

* * *

_Una niña pequeña, no más de 11 años se encontraba parada en medio de un baño viendo a dos chicos, uno larguirucho y pelirrojo de ojos azules, mientras que el otro era bajo, de cabello negro y ojos verdes con una extraña cicatriz en la frente._

_El rostro de ella estaba bañado en polvo, suciedad y lágrimas._

--

_La joven corría por un pasillo de paredes de piedra, llevaba algo en la mano, mientras apretaba un papel fuertemente en la otra._

_Vio a una chica algo más grande que ella, que iba caminando cerca de un baño y lo primero que notó fue el agua que escurría por el pasillo._

"_¡Clearwater! ¡Espera, es peligroso!" Trataba de llamar a la otra joven que no parecía tener más de 15 años._

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Granger?" Inquirió asombrada de que la otra chica le hablara._

"_Sé lo que está dando vueltas por aquí, mirá, no hay que verle a los ojos. ¿Podrías confiar en mi?"_

_La otra joven miró el rostro desesperado de la más joven y asintió con pesadez. Nunca se arrepintió de ello._

* * *

"¡Bella!" Se escuchó el grito de Carlisle desde arriba a la vez que todos saltaban tras escuchar la voz femenina responder a los de afuera. No había pasado ni un segundo desde que las memorias le llegaron a su mente.

Rápidamente, Bella, fue hacia las escaleras tratando de no tropezar para llegar a donde le llamaban con un estrujón en el corazón que no sabía si era bueno o malo.

"_¿No pueden tranquilizarse y dejarme ser libre?"_

"_Yo también."_

Otra vez la voz congeló a Edward en su camino a las escaleras para recibir la fuerza de las memorias de esa joven tan extraña.

* * *

_Los tres que aparecieron en la__s primeras memorias entraron al compartimiento de lo que parecía un tren estilo antiguo._

_Pero todo se detuvo en cuanto los ojos de ella se posaron en el hombre durmiendo contra la ventana. El tiempo pareció detenerse, algo se había atorado en su garganta, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su caja toráxica y su mente parecía haberse detenido en cuanto su mirada se posó en él._

"_¿Quién creen que sea?"_

"_Remus J. Lupin."_

"_¿Y tu como lo sabes? ¿Qué pregunto? ¡Si tu lo sabes todo!"_

"_Lo dice su baúl."_

_En ese momento Edward pudo apreciar la apariencia del hombre que había ocasionado todo este dilema. _

_Un hombre de estatura media, cabello color arena con claras muestras de canas, grandes ojeras, delgado y de apariencia enferma…_

_Tan metido estaba en sus observaciones que no notó cuando la escena había cambiado._

_La misma chica, aun joven, en medio del bosque con el chico de cabello negro, alzando sus manos a su boca en forma cónica y… lanzando un aullido._

* * *

Bella llegó arriba de las escaleras sin aliento, solo para ver a Carlisle con la chica más baja en su regazo con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó alterada, buscando por toda la habitación si algo estaba mal. Había algo diferente en el ambiente y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

"Es raro… luego de la pesadilla ha empezado como a cantar… está respondiendo a la voz de esos dos chicos de afuera." Le avisó Carlisle. "No sé que música es y Alice en el piano no está ayudando…"

La chica, por primera vez desde que Bella le había visto en la casa de Jacob, se movió del regazo de Carlisle con pasos pausados, dibujando una sonrisa amarga en su rostro y apoyando una mano en la ventana para ve hacia fuera.

"_A veces no puedo soportar este lugar, a veces es mi vida la que no puedo saborear. A veces es mi rostro al que no puedo sentir. Nunca me verás caer en desgracia."_

Una mano de ella fue a la parte baja de la ventana destrabándola y abriéndola de par en par, para luego asomarse. Sus ojos vacíos encontraron los ojos rojos del pelirrojo y luego los verdes del morocho, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

_Era otra memoria. _

_No, eran varias que se aceleraban por su cabeza a una velocidad inaudita…_

_Los tres chicos viendo un enorme cáliz del que brotaban llamas azules._

_Un cuerpo tendido en el suelo en medio de la noche curiosamente parecido a él, pero que no era._

_Una mujer vestida de rosa dando lecciones._

_Un hombre apuntándole con algo y una luz púrpura._

_Otro__ hombre cayendo hacia atrás a través de una arcada…_

'_Algo se lleva una parte de mi,_

_Tú y yo estábamos destinados,_

_Una puta barata para mí,_

_Algo se lleva una parte de mi.'_

_Un vampiro en una fiesta de ojos rojos, pero sonriente entre varios mortales._

* * *

"Alguien que detenga a Alice."

"Hazlo tu, yo tengo a Jasper." Escuchaba Edward cuando la última memoria se detuvo y pudo alcanzar su cuarto donde vio a Bella y a Carlisle duros como piedras mientras observaban a la extraña chica inclinarse sobre la ventana abierta.

Se acercó rápidamente para observar sobre su hombro a los otros dos que miraban con sonrisas a la joven. Si mal no recordaba, el pelirrojo se llamaba Ron y el chico de anteojos Harry.

El pelirrojo aun no había dicho nada desde que la música había empezado, pero estaba estirando los brazos hacia arriba en clara invitación para la chica.

Fue entonces que abrió la boca desde que todo lo que había pasado en solo un minuto. Y fue para seguir esa tortura que la casa estaba sufriendo.

"_Sintiéndome como un fenómeno con correa, sintiendo que no tengo satisfacción. ¿Cuántas veces me he sentido muerto? Nada en mi vida es gratis."_

La chica seguía respondiéndole, pero cada vez con más soltura a cada palabra que decía otra memoria le invadía que no tenía sentido…

Hasta que el dormitorio desapareció delante de sus ojos… una memoria muy vívida. Algo que acosaba al pelirrojo y a la chica por igual. Una memoria que estaba impregnada en cada aspecto de sus seres…

* * *

"_¡RON!" La castaña se arrodillaba entre tierra y sangre para alcanzar a su amigo y zarandearle fuertemente._

_El chico tenía el cabello desordenado y sucio, estaba tan golpeado como la chica, tal vez un poco menos, pero los cortes eran interminables._

"_No va a sobrevivir… fue un Sectusempra, tiene demasiados cortes y estoy demasiado agotado como para poder sanarle completamente." Se quejó el chico morocho en el suelo contra el tronco de un árbol. Se estaba sosteniendo un costado, mirando triste a su amigo que ahora poseía los sabios azules por la falta de sangre y una mueca de dolor inconfundible._

"_No nos podemos rendir ahora, Harry. Ron tiene que vivir… si uno de ustedes muere, yo también lo haré. Lo necesitamos, Harry, no podemos dejar que muera…" Murmuraba entre sollozos ella, mientras desesperada trataba de limpiar el barro del cuerpo del pelirrojo con un trapo tan sucio como sus ropas._

"_Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte… estaré bien." Trataba de responderle su amigo moribundo._

"_No, no estás bien." Negó ella entre llanto, hasta que vio una figura. "Espero que alguna vez me perdones esto…" Una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios cuando volvió a bajar la mirada e hizo gesto para que alguien se acercara. "Sanguini… muérdelo." Fue todo lo que dijo._

_Y frente al pelirrojo ahora estaba el mismo hombre de la fiesta. El vampiro que caminaba entre los humanos como si fuera parte de ellos. _

* * *

Negó con fuerza la cabeza sin notar que ella se había deslizado por la ventana más de lo que podría ser sano para un humano.

Cuando quiso verla ya era demasiado tarde. Se había dejado caer, pero el vampiro llamado Ron le había atrapado fácilmente. Estaba segura en el suelo cuando la última memoria le invadió.

* * *

"_¡HARRY!" _

_Un hombre enorme cargaba con el cuerpo muerto del chico de ojos verdes. Gritos de histeria se escuchaban por todos lados. La mano de la joven se aferro a la fría de Ron mientras buscaba a su lobo entre la multitud, viéndole al lado de una mujer de cabello corto y parado en picos de colores extravagantes que parecían cambiar de uno al otro._

_El hombre estaba con una mano en el bolsillo, como asegurándose de que algo continuara allí. En un momento, giró su mirada a ella con clara determinación._

_De un momento a otro todo se había vuelto un caos, vio una pared de piedra caer y a alguien gritando por Fred. Sentía nauseas, estaba mareada, necesitaba que todo se detuviera hasta que un hechizo le golpeó de costado y lo único que pudo reconocer fue una figura… la del lobo._

* * *

El silencio inundó el lugar, como si se encontraran sumidos en el crepúsculo.

Aunque no necesitaban respirar, incluso los vampiros inhalaban pesadamente tratando de recobrar esa cordura perdida en solo unos minutos.

Alice sonreía de manera triste, sabía que los tres tenían un destino muy incierto, pero que estaban tratando de luchar con lo que les quedaba. Rosalie le estaba agarrando el hombro, hacía un instante estaba tratando de detenerle, pero ahora… se sentía vacía. Como si algo que estaba corriendo por sus venas se hubiera detenido.

Jasper suspiraba con alivio. Esos sentimientos que le habían chocado le habían agarrado desprevenido y todo había pasado antes de que pudiera ponerles orden y ahora… otra vez nada. Era como ver un cuadro y no saber que era lo que significaba. Ya no podía ver la profundidad de estos sentimientos como hacía solo un momento.

Emmett era quien se estaba encargando de sostener a Jasper mientras este se retorcía de dolor y rabia. Prefirió no soltarle durante al menos un segundo más, para asegurarse de que no se repitiera lo de hacía unos instantes. Habían roto la mesa de café de Esme, el televisor y dos de los sillones, sin contar las cosas que salieron volando y rompieron una de las ventanas. Estaba confundido, sabía que algo estaba afectando a su familia, pero no sabía que era pero estaba seguro que esos niños tenían algo que ver.

Esme, mientras tanto, observaba por la ventana a los tres amigos abrazados. Era extraño ver esa clase de lealtad entre los humanos al punto en que la raza no importaba. Solo conocía a una persona y esta era la novia de su hijo Edward. Ellos eran algo especial, había algo en ellos que le llamaba a acogerlos y tratar de protegerlos de todo el mal que rodeaba al mundo.

La última visión de Alice se aclaró a la vez que se paraba con su andar danzarín yendo hacia Jasper para ayudarle a pararse y tirando de su brazo para que se acercara a la ventana y regalándole una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya verás… esto tiene que ver contigo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Expresó con un puchero en los labios.

"¿Decirte que?"

Antes de que le respondiera, se escuchó unos murmullos y finalmente una voz femenina.

"_Estos son mis amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Y creo que no me presenté, soy Hermione Granger,"_


	3. Verdades que Matan

_Nota:_ Pues... primero que nada perdón por no actualizar! (Si quieren razones, Blanca Realidad, Capítulo VII tiene una lista de estas)

Y como siempre, tengo que hacer catarsis con algo, el psicologo no me alcanza XD

Para variar, hoy iba a ir a ver Ska-p (psi, escucho Ska-p, la gente suele quejarse de lo variado que es mi gusto musical, pero deberán vivir con ello) Pero hubo DILUVIO y se suspendio para mañana a la misma hora que... adivinen! No puedo ¬¬

Así que le dije a un amigo que iba a venir a mi casa mañana que viniera hoy y se quedara a dormir... me respondió a las 12 de la noche cuando estaba durmiendo que venía ¬¬

Ah! Y lo mejor de todo, el remate! a la 1.30am me dijo que al final no veníaaaaa!!!

**Necesito que me digan cual es la pareja final:**

**Remus Lupin / Hermione Granger**

**Jacob Black / Hermione Granger.**

**Como habré dicho anteriormente, no es un fic largo, pero necesito saber esto para PODER darle fin primero que nada.**

Así que con esta nota de escritora frustrada, les dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic.

Cariños, besos, etc...

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Ruedas del Destino III**

**Verdades que Matan  
**

Jasper se quedó parado en seco y giró a ver a su familia. Abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de señalar a los tres chicos fuera y luego intentaba articular algo nuevamente. Finalmente encontró su voz y expresó su pregunta.

"¿Potter? Recuerdo que hacía mucho tiempo mi hermana mayor se casó con un Potter."

El pelirrojo de afuera giró la cabeza para mirarle con el seño fruncido.

Esme le miró sorprendida y fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta mientras los tres que estaban en el cuarto del último piso de la casa bajaban a ver que pasaba. Edward y los otros vampiros habían escuchado la afirmación de Jasper gracias a sus sentidos agudizados y necesitaban saber de que se trataba todo esto.

"Ese chico es descendiente de tu hermana, Jasper. Es algo así como tataranieto o algo por el estilo." Le respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu familia era de magos?" Expresó mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No creí que fuera importante… yo soy squib, por eso me uní a los militares, era el único lugar que tenía." Expresó él restándole importancia.

Pronto Esme regresó dentro instándoles a los dos jovencitos a que tomen asiento, pero la chica no estaba con ellos. Pronto el ruido de un motor se escuchó y todos se giraron para ver a la chica llamada Hermione partir sobre una moto clásica de color negro.

"¿A dónde fue ella, queridos?" Les preguntaba Esme mientras les acompañaba para que se sentaran en uno de los sillones que aun permanecía en pie en medio de toda la destrucción.

"No se preocupe, fue a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente. Siempre lo necesita luego de estar 'perdida' por algún tiempo." Aclaró Ron, quien seguía girando el caramelo entre los labios. "Por mucho que duela que Sirius haya sabido antes que nosotros, agradezco que hubiera pensado en algo como eso para distraerle."

"¿No era que los vampiros no podemos comer nada?" Interrumpió Emmett señalando a Ron con un dedo. "¿Por qué él si puede?"

Harry ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a donde iba todo, hasta que comprendió.

"Oh, es un caramelo de sangre. Si quieres, tengo más acá por las dudas…" Agregó, sacando del bolsillo una bolsita llena de los dulces y ofreciéndole a los presentes.

Todos tomaron uno, observando el extraño dulce con curiosidad mientras Bella negaba amablemente la invitación.

"Soy humana…" Aclaró ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

"Bueno, jóvenes, ya se han presentado, creo que lo justo sería que hiciéramos lo mismo nosotros. Yo soy Carlisle…" El patriarca de los Cullen extendió la mano para estrechar las de Harry y Ron. "Ella es mi esposa Esme y nuestros hijos. Rosalie y su esposo, Emmett, Alice y su marido, Jasper, y por último Edward y su novia Bella."

"¿Ves, Harry? Se puede tener una novia humana…"

"¡Ron! ¡Este no es el momento para estas cosas!"

"Si me disculpan…" Interrumpió Bella. "Apenas he captado lo que estaba pasando, pero creo que necesitamos respuestas."

Lentamente Harry se giró a ella asintiendo solemnemente.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar explicando quienes son y como conocen a la chica catatónica que acaba de escapar en una moto valla uno a saber donde." Agregó Emmett.

Ambos adolescentes suspiraron en rendición, volviendo a asentir.

"¿Que mal puede hacer? Digo… ya son vampiros, nada puede ser más raro."

"Bien… Hermione, Ron y yo somos lo que se puede decir magos. Bueno, una bruja y dos magos… o una bruja, un mago y un vampiro…"

Todos salvo Jasper y Alice se miraron desconcertados sin saber que creer.

"Oigan, ustedes son vampiros, hay hombres lobo, ¿que tan difícil es creer en magos?" Intervino Ron al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de la familia.

"Digamos que les creemos… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"La comunidad mágica es una sociedad que vive en secreto. Tenemos nuestros propios colegios, nuestro propio ministerio, nuestro hospital, incluso nuestros propios paseos de compras escondidos al mundo no mágico." Continuó Harry, parándose para comenzar a caminar de un lado al otro. "Conocí tanto a Ron como a Hermione en Hogwarts, un colegio de magia cuando teníamos 11 años…"

* * *

Suspiró cansada, refregando sus ojos con las manos.

Se había detenido un rato a descansar, había andado durante casi 5 horas entre los bosques y las carreteras. Había llegado a Seattle a una velocidad inaudita y ya estaba en su camino de regreso.

Esto no podía estar pasando…

Hasta hacía solo… ¿Una semana? ¿Un día? ¿Cuanto tiempo habría pasado en realidad?, bueno, no importaba, para ella había sido solo un momento… recordaba algunas cosas, a un Bendito llamado Jacob con quien en seguida había tenido una conexión. El bosque, La Push, los quileutes… todo era información resguardada en su mente, resguardada para cuando pudiera clasificarla concientemente.

El como había terminado con una familia de vampiros era otro tema completamente diferente.

No recordaba más que unos asombrados ojos color chocolate, tan parecidos a los suyos, y luego nada más que colores.

Levantó con cuidado las mangas de la camisa que llevaba puesta, tanto más grande que ella, para observar moretones de un tono verdoso desagradable. Se estaban curando naturalmente, seguramente cuando había llegado debían haber estado mucho más feos…

Observó a su alrededor. Solo árboles grandes y tierra. A lo lejos podía escuchar agua, como si estuviera cerca de una playa. Sentía el oleaje, así que no había duda alguna.

Suspiró intranquila, volviendo a encender la motocicleta, ahora dirigiéndose a ese destino incierto a baja velocidad, viendo por fin una playa. Creía reconocerla, no debía estar lejos de La Push. Tenía un tronco de árbol caído y seco que en algún momento hubiera servido de asiento tanto para ella como para Jacob… y si mal no recordaba, Jacob había mencionado traer a Bella Swan allí.

Acarició el tronco, como si este pudiera traerle la memoria del tiempo perdido entre la arena, suavemente estirándose para luego reposar sobre él, sintiendo algo que se clavaba en su bolsillo.

Metió la mano, investigando de qué se trataba, solo para encontrar madera pulida bajo sus dedos. Lentamente extrajo su varita con un suspiro aliviado, pasándola de una mano a la otra antes de observarse los brazos detenidamente y sonreír. La magia es algo que no se olvida y en ese momento estaba feliz de ello.

Comenzó a curarse suavemente, contenta mientras sentía la magia correr por sus venas, siendo canalizada suavemente por la varita mientras las marcas comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente sin dejar rastros.

Estaba en ello cuando sintió el ruido de ramas quebrarse, teniendo una reacción automática de girarse y apuntar al extraño con la varita en gesto alerta. Podía distinguir a un grupo de jóvenes nativos acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, todos vestían unos jeans rotos y los hombres llevaban la cabeza rapada. El del centro, el más alto y musculoso tenía las manos en alto, tratando de decirle que no era una amenaza, lo cual vio como cierta desconfianza.

"Tranquila, no estamos aquí para hacerte daño…"

* * *

Jake se acomodó en el sillón de la sala de esa casa tan… lúgubre. No había otra forma de describir esas paredes grises y el silencio mortuorio que rondaba por los pasillos del número 12 de Grimauld Place.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. El cruzar esa puerta y la mujer yendo escaleras arriba le habían dado tiempo para analizar su posición. Bueno, analizarla por segunda vez.

Se lo debía a la joven chica, Hermione, quien estaba muriendo lentamente. Era como si un cáncer se hubiera colado por su cuerpo y hubiera echado raíz dentro de su alma, consumiéndola lentamente. Por otro lado tenía al 'Condenado', que tal vez aun no podía sentirlo, pero pronto, cuando ella muriera, caería en la misma miseria diaria de no saber cuando estaba despierto, cuando dormido o cuando una pesadilla se había materializado delante de sus ojos.

Deseo odiar a esa mujer desconocida, pero sabía que ella era la que menos sabía de todos. Había sido puesta en el medio en forma de un escudo humano para resguardar al licántropo sin saber que sería la primera en recibir el disparo de lo que iba a suceder.

"Disculpa, no nos conocemos. Yo soy Remus Lupin… mi esposa me dijo que me buscabas."

Alzó la vista para ver a un hombre en sus 40 años, el cabello arena algo desordenado y de apariencia amable aunque algo descuidada, evidente por las notables ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos de tono dorado, clara característica de los condenados.

"Si, mi nombre es Jacob y vengo en nombre de una amiga…" Aclaró luego de darle la mano y volver a sentarse, viendo como la mujer, tropezaba hasta sentarse sobre el otro hombre en el sillón frente a él. "No creo que desee que otros escuchen nuestra conversación…"

"Tonterías, Remus y yo hemos estado casados desde hace algunos meses, no creo que haya algo tan importante como para ocultármelo. Aparte, seguramente luego me cuente, así que sería una perdida de tiempo que me fuera." Intervino Tonks, segura de su matrimonio, lo cual solo hizo que se sintiera peor por tener esa charla delante de ella.

Pero aun así, Lupin asintió, mostrando su aprobación.

Suspiró pesadamente, esta era la parte que iba a ser la más dolorosa de todas. Decirle que por su culpa alguien estaba muriendo. Se tiró hacia atrás en su asiento, mirando con desagrado a Lupin.

"Bien, si así lo desean… solo venía a ver como deseaba el señor Lupin el ataúd para Hermione. ¿Madera oscura? ¿Católica o de otra religión?" Soltó con fría furia.

En un instante la pareja se había parado, apuntándole con sus varitas. Tan parecidas a la rama que Hermione llevaba consigo siempre… le había explicado algo en uno de sus estados de semi-conciencia sobre la magia, pero nunca había visto nada.

"¿Quien eres y que sabes de Hermione?" Exigió el hombre, antes de ser interrumpido por la mujer.

"¿Donde está? ¿Que harán con ella?"

Golpeó la mesa con una mano para evitar que tiemble y siga el escándalo, enfocándose en el Condenado con sus fríos ojos negros. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

"Está exactamente donde fue dejada por Lupin. Nosotros solo la estamos protegiendo, pero claro… eso no quita que esté muriendo lentamente. Dime, Lupin, ¿Cuando pensabas decirle a tu mujer por que te casaste con ella?"

Los ojos de Tonks se dirigieron rápidamente a Remus antes de regresar al otro hombre.

"¿Que me quieres decir?"

"Ah… claro, le mantuviste en completa oscuridad, como a Hermione. ¡Por supuesto, a ella no la sumergiste en oscuridad total hace años!" Exclamó furioso, tratando de controlar sus temblores. Ahora que había comenzado no podía parar, de esto dependía la vida de Hermione.

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Remus?" El licántropo estaba mirando con horror al joven hombre frente a él, omitiendo la voz de su esposa mientras se sentaba a tientas nuevamente en el sillón para luego colocar su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Perdón… Si, lo admito, fui yo, yo la dejé en el único que se me ocurrió. Pero no sabía que hacer…" Tonks se sentó junto a su marido, viéndole con el mismo horror que él a la escena, en un estado de shock.

"Tu… sabías que la estábamos buscando, sabes que desapareció en medio de la batalla final. Todos creímos que estaba muerta, salvo por Harry y Ron… ¡Y tu no nos dijiste nada!" Terminó escandalizada la pelirosa.

"¡No sabía que hacer!" Exclamó un Remus nervioso, viendo a ambos acompañantes antes de volver a bajar la mirada. "No sabía que hacer… algo dentro mío me exigía que la protegiera, que la sacara del lugar… sabía que Dumbledore aun conservaba un gira-tiempos para algún caso de emergencia, así que la inmovilicé y retrocedí con ella dos horas, tiempo suficiente para viajar a La Push y regresar…"

"¿Como sabías de nuestra existencia?" Impulsó a que continuara un Jacob interesado.

"Hermione… ella había estado leyendo uno de los diarios de la familia, el de Sirius. Hablaba sobre el tío de él, que había escapado antes de morir, yendo a Estados Unidos donde se encontró con una manada de Lobos en un lugar llamado La Push… luego fue cuestión de investigar, no fue tan difícil."

El joven suspiró, tratando de ver como arrimar el tema con cuidado, sin encontrar forma. El hombre no sabía lo que hacía y nunca se encargó de averiguarlo…

"Esto es difícil, ¿saben? Estoy buscando la forma más tranquila de explicarme, pero no existe…" La furia volvió a aparecer. El hombre tenía los medios para averiguar que pasaba, pero no lo había hecho aun luego de que estuviera instalado tranquilamente con su esposa. "¡¿Acaso no sabes que demonios has hecho?!"

"¿Eh?" La pareja le miró sorprendidos con un dejo de temor brillando en sus ojos al ver el enorme joven temblando de rabia.

"Eso… ¿Acaso no te encargaste de averiguar que es precisamente lo que has hecho? Hermione está muriendo. No es mi culpa ni de ella, es tuya. A ver, Mr. Debo-hacer-lo-correcto… ¿Por que Hermione está muriendo?"

El mayor de los tres presentes abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, tratando de formar las palabras, pero fallando miserablemente.

"No… no lo sé…"

"Veo que no has estudiado suficiente… solo te has movido por impulso." Declaró con desdén Jake, parándose para caminar de un lado al otro nervioso. "¿Sabes lo que es una imprisión? ¿Imprintar?"

Tonks observó como Remus negaba con la cabeza mientras ella trataba de hacer memoria. Recordaba ese término en uno de los libros avanzados de Defensa de las Criaturas Oscuras, materia dada en la academia de Aurores. Lentamente abrió la boca, recordando lo que eso implicaba y si la transformación del mes anterior indicaba algo… entonces no era ella.

"Hermione… ella es…" Ante las palabras de la mujer, el morocho asintió.

"Remus ha imprintado en ella hace varios años. Y ahora ella está sufriendo la lejanía."

"Momento, no entiendo… yo solo lo hice para protegerle, ¿Que es eso de la imprisión?"

Suspirando, Jacob se movió, volviendo a sentarse, mirando al hombre con seriedad.

"Todo hombre-lobo tiene una persona destinada a llenar ese hueco vacío de su alma. Solo hace falta una mirada y es entonces que un amor puro nace en ambos seres… pero solo uno siente realmente el impulso. En el caso de, lo que Hermione llama un 'condenado', la mujer es la que generalmente siente el impulso, sea humana o loba."

"Entonces… yo…"

"Tu nada, es hora de que dejes de escapar. ¿Es esta la vida que quieres o la quieres a ella en tu vida? Ya no hay tiempo para que ande dando vueltas, es ahora o nunca."

Lentamente se volvió a parar, relajado luego de haber descargado parte de su frustración para con el hombre.

"Te acompaño a la puerta." Se apresuró Tonks, deseando salir de la pesada atmósfera que se había formado en la sala.

"No, está bien. Sé donde está la salida, ustedes tienen que hablar…"

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir la voz de Remus Lupin le detuvo.

"Entiendo por que has venido a verme y aun no lo comprendo. Pero ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre…"

"Jacob Black." Se quedó quieto un momento, como pensando. Había algo que Hermione había mencionado. No era la mejor solución, pero era una válida… "Si tu no la quieres a Hermione, yo me quedaré con ella. Así que espero que tengas una respuesta para la semana entrante."

Sin ver atrás, se alejó del lugar…

Si Lupin no la salvaba, entonces lo haría él.

* * *

"Finalmente nos encontramos con un grupo de Mortífagos y cuando atacaron, varios salieron heridos, pero lograron escapar intactos, salvo por un pequeño detalle… cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Ron estaba en el suelo sangrando. Fue cuando un vampiro le mordió para salvarle…"

"No, Potter… según tengo entendido, yo obligué a un vampiro a punta de varita a que mordiera a Ron para que este no muriera…"

Todos se giraron para ver a una Hermione sonriendo relajada, algo extraño, una sonrisa que en varios años no habían visto, viendo a todos divertida.


End file.
